The Children of Aerinor, Part I: Return to Eritea
by White Midnight
Summary: A fanfic based on The Magic Christmas and a fairytale project with a Final Fantasytype theme. Some episodes may be rated 'R' for violence.


_Disclaimer_: Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield and Friends from the Sweet Valley High series, as well as characters from the "Hidden Kingdom" in the Sweet Valley twins series are the property of Francine Pascal.

Any made-up characters in this story, as well as cities and villages not previously mentioned in the Hidden Kingdom's geography (i.e.: Temple/village of Eudora, Varlor Forest, etc., etc.) are the property of…well…me.

_Quick Author's Note_: I had begun this fanfic in the summer of 2003, but because of school, and later, work and life, I had stopped writing. However, four years later, I really would like to continue the story, with a few modifications from the original chapters I had posted.

For those of you who are new to this, this fanfic is a crossover between the fantasy world as presented in the Sweet Valley Twins Magna Edition "A Magic Christmas", and a fairy tale project I did in high school inspired from the Final Fantasy series. I've done some renaming of Ms. Pascal's Hidden Kingdom to the planet Eritea. Prince Dorin and Adair's country was renamed Meridian, with the royal palace located in its capital city, Lynwen. I've also added several different locations that I've created in my original work – just to make Eritea more "complete".

I'm open to positive (i.e.: constructive) comments, so if you want to leave one, feel free to do so in the review section. Please note the emphasis on positive: no flames, please.

To all the aspiring fanfic writers on Keep writing!

-----

**Prologue** – "_Flight_"

_WARNING_: There are scenes in this chapter which depict violence that could be considered rated 'R'. Proceed at your own discretion.

-----

'The moon is so beautiful tonight.' Marlene Varden marveled the silvery beauty of the sphere, which cast a gentle light upon the night sky, brightening the blue just a bit and complementing the twinkling stars above. It was the perfect night to be sitting outside, taking a leisurely walk, or just propping your elbows along the windowsill, like she was, dreaming about boys and your future.

The hazy glimmer disappeared from Marlene's hazel eyes as they hardened perceptively. Now was not the time to be daydreaming like some lovesick little girl. She backed away from the open window and straightened herself to her full height of 5'4". The many torches blazing along the walls of the Temple of Eudora gave an extra fiery glow to the auburn highlights in Marlene's thick, chin-length, wavy dark hair.

The 19-year-old priestess made her way to the main chamber, her white cloak and robe swishing as she walked. Sitting atop a large purple dais was a gold and black box. Marlene opened the lid, revealing a pendant of shimmering pale-pink crystal, surrounded by delicate silver filigree and swirling rainbow lights, hanging from a simple braid of velvet cords. Marlene gazed at the small object, wondering how such an innocuous-looking pendant could house such power. Her Mage Sight gave her the ability to gauge the strength of one's Magic, and she could sense the immense forces of the Grandias Jewel even without the full use of her Mage Sight. This was a fragment of the legendary Spiritus Stone, after all. It has been 150 years since Eritea had seen the arrival of the Galaxia Child, and the full power of the Grandias Jewel had been used to save the world. Only the Galaxia Child could have full access to the Grandias Jewel's power, for she was born of the Spiritus Stone, but even skilled wielders of Magic could tap into the Grandias Jewel's well of power, however small. That was what had been discovered over the years, and that was why the Priesthood of Eudora had set it upon themselves to guard the Grandias Jewel.

For if a simple minion of Evil laid hand upon the Grandias Jewel, the minion could multiply his or her strength at least tenfold…and in the hands of a skilled Child of Ishalimar…Marlene dared not think of what chaos that might cause.

Besides, it would never happen. As long as Marlene Starr lived and breathed, no Child of Ishalimar would live to touch Eudora's pride. Marlene shut the box and exited the main chamber, dragging the heavy doors behind her. As she did so, Marlene sensed something that made her freeze.

'Someone is approaching. I can sense…a human…in pain?!' Marlene spun around to see a white figure stagger towards her. Marlene's eyes widened in horror as she saw a patch of scarlet red began to spread along the front of the person's white cloak. Rushing forward, Marlene managed to catch her fellow priestess before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Miriana! What…what happened?" Marlene gasped at the gaping hole in the blond woman's chest. Miriana was struggling to breathe, but all in vain, for her lungs had been totally obliterated.

"Arrgggghh…gurgle…gasp…" Miriana's eyes flew open in panic, her trembling hands rising slowly to her throat as her own blood began to choke her. Her face drained of colour, her once sparkling green eyes blank. Tears of horror and anguish spilled down Marlene's cheeks. She pressed Miriana closer to her body, as if trying to comfort her friend as she died. Miriana made some strangling noises, her body seizuring a few times before finally growing still in Marlene's arms.

"Miriana…who did this to you?" Marlene whispered to no one in particular. She lowered the dead priestess onto the ground, still in shock at what had happened. It was the dead of night; many predators and unsavoury folk lurked around the temple, some wanting to rob it of the gold offerings given by the people who visit. However, with the extensive training they've received, it was highly unlikely that a mere human could overwhelm a priest or priestess. Miriana had been part of the Eudora Priesthood since she was a young child, and was probably one of the best among their rank. That could only mean one thing…

Marlene heard yelling coming from far away. The tiny flames of torches dotted the otherwise quiet and shadowy forest landscape. Someone emerged from the shadows, running. _High Priest Malik_. Sweat drenched his bald brow, his wise yet unlined face grim. Spotting Marlene kneeling, shocked, beside Miriana's dead body, Malik's blue eyes softened slightly, but not by much.

"What's happening, High Priest?" Marlene cried, tears of fear sparkling in her eyes.

"We're under attack," Malik muttered. He pulled Marlene to her feet and ushered her back into the temple. "The temple guard have been overwhelmed, many of our brethren slain. We do not have much time."

As Malik said those horrible words, Marlene could already feel the familiar, empty chill that ran through her body every time death came to claim a life. Only this time, the chill was so cloying, Marlene nearly that she herself was dying…which meant that the evil which had broken through Eudora's defenses was mercilessly disposing of anyone that stood in its way.

Malik and Marlene pushed open the heavy temple doors that led to the Phoenix Jewel's holding place. Malik opened the box and grabbed the Grandias Jewel. To Marlene's surprise, Malik thrust the prized talisman into Marlene's hands.

"Take it and run, Child."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"But…High Priest Malik…" Marlene shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide. "Why don't you use it…and fight the evil that threatens to overtake our brothers and sisters? You are a skilled Magic wielder. You've stopped evil many times before!"

The resigned peace in Malik's face chilled Marlene to the bone. "Because it is not our destiny, child. The Priesthood of Eudora, and our purpose for wielding and protecting the Phoenix jewel, is over. I have seen it in my dreams. The evil that encroaches Eritea – no, the entire universe – is no mere evil…it is that of the Evil Incarnate, Ishalimar, herself. Her minions are more able to draw on her power, for she draws nearer to our world. No longer can Eritea rely on the Magic of the People alone."

Malik smiled gently and placed both hands on Marlene's small shoulders. "Our world needs the Sun Priestess…and our Lord Aerinor has brought her back to this world. In human form she exists, her power dormant, awaiting the key to unleash her redemption upon Eritea and the entire universe. Take the Grandias Jewel…and find her, Marlene. Do it for all of our sakes."

Marlene shook her head, uncomprehending. This was all too much for her to take in at once. "But…how will I find her?"

"The Grandias Jewel will show you the way." Malik's face grew stern again. "Now, go…evil approaches!"

Marlene could feel it…mingled with the chill of Death was a deep, cavernous darkness that threatened to swallow everything in its path. Marlene did not even need to use her Mage Sight in order to know that their opponent was stronger than anything that she, or even the Priesthood itself, had ever encountered. Marlene spun around and ran for the back exit, that led into the magical Varlor Wood whose magical forces had protected the Temple of Eudora…until now.

Marlene normally carried her long bow and a quiver arrows, her main weapon of choice. However, she had left them in the Priestess Quarter, the dormitories which housed the female members of the priesthood. By now, the Priestess Quarter would have been long destroyed, its occupants slain. Marlene gritted her teeth as her white heeled boots clattered down the cold marble hallway. The exit was only a few feet away.

Grunts and yells could be heard in the Main Chamber, and the clanging of swords clashing with one another. As Marlene's hands touched the doorknob, Marlene heard the sickening sound of blade connecting with flesh and bone, Malik's cry of pain, and a body hitting the stone floor. Tears of anguish, outrage and fear stung in Marlene's ears. _This can't be happening…this just can't be happening…_

But it was…and Marlene was now the remaining hope of the Priesthood, charged with the burden of guarding the Grandias Jewel and finding a Galaxia Child that Marlene was unsure actually existed. Without another look behind her, Marlene pushed the temple door open and dashed into the shadows of the night, her white cloak swirling behind her.

-----

_Dear Diary,_

_It's pretty much almost 10:30 p.m. – time to turn in, but not before I write something quickly to you. Jess is still out, dancing her feet off with Tia, Andy, Jade, and Jeremy at Starlights. She asked if I wanted to come with her earlier, but I declined. Normally, I would've went along with them with Jeff, but he's off at a soccer tournament in Santa Monica, and won't be back until later tonight. I just thought this would be the best time to catch a little moment of peace. Obviously, with all the drama that's been going on this year, I haven't exactly been basking in it._

_As I stare out at the window, I see the moon, a full silver circle floating in a sky whose blue is a little lighter than usual – more royal than midnight. For some reason, the blue reminds me of the colour of Regina's eyes, and the pale ivory of her skin is mirrored in the moon._

_Tomorrow will be the start of the last week of classes before the Christmas break. It'll be the first Christmas without Regina Morrow._

_You might think I'm crazy, but I still think about her. She was truly an exceptional individual, capable of lighting up a room with her smile alone. I still wonder why God would be so cruel, to take such a beautiful girl away from us. Perhaps Regina was only meant to be in this world for a short period of time, to show us that life can be beautiful, no matter how long we remain._

_I wonder if Bruce still thinks about her._

_I'd better get some sleep, before I dive too deeply into this tangent. Regina might be gone, but that doesn't mean that life can't go on. Death has touched many in Sweet Valley before – the innocents who died because of Margo and Nora's psychotic rampage, and the many friends who perished because of that horrible earthquake. Yet, life goes on._

_That doll that Grandma Robertson gave me five years ago for Christmas – you know, the one with the goofy grin? – seems to be staring at me. I don't know why, but there's something special about that doll. Perhaps it's the eyes – they look so real, so human, as if he could understand my thoughts. Then again, even if he were real and able to do that, he'd probably just mock me. I can tell from that slightly crooked smile of his._

_All right, I really need to get some sleep._

_Elizabeth_

-----

I can feel it…the burning urgency flowing through my veins, golden threads of power circulating throughout my entire body.

How could this be? Is this what…Magic...feels like? But…Magic only exists in the realm of the imagined, the fabric of the fairy tales I indulged in as a child, and later as a teenager, in the fantasy novels I absorbed while in the library at high school.

Magic does not exist in my world.

Yet…Magic is the only word I can use to describe this strange…strange force that inhabits my body. It feels scary, for the nature of this power is fearsome, hard to comprehend and even harder to control. Having this force within me makes me think about reaching up into the sky, capturing the moon within my grasp and crushing it within the confines of my fingers. Yet, it is also a power that takes form of a cleansing flame, like that of the mythical Phoenix, a flame used to cleanse and redeem, to restore that which has been destroyed.

I feel like a Saviour and a Destroyer at the same time.

I do not know the full extent of what is happening to me…but one thing is for sure…

I am awakening…awakening to my true form…and one name rings through my head.

_Galaxia Child._


End file.
